


Midnight

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Pet, The tags are giving everything away oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: Aoi returns from a trip only to find that he has been replaced.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kaoi fic after 4 days? Yeah I'm surprised too X'3 I'm not very happy with it but I liked the general idea of it, so... I hope you'll like it ^^"

"Home sweet home," Aoi gently breathed to himself as he entered the house. He had loved going to Mie, seeing his birthplace and his family again after so long. But he could not deny that he had missed a certain someone terribly and had been counting down the hours until they would be reunited.  
  
Except that certain someone had still not come to welcome him back.  
  
Aoi was unpleasantly surprised. Maybe the other was simply not home? He knew roughly what hour Aoi would be back but perhaps he had forgotten himself at the grocery store, picking up things for the two of them.  
  
All those thoughts evaporated from his mind when a familiar giggle reached his ears. And it was coming from their bedroom as well. What the hell? Not only had the other forgotten about him and ignored him but apparently he was also having fun with someone else.  
  
Aoi strode to the bedroom, anger building up but also hurt at the thought of betrayal. Was the man he loved so much cheating on him? And he was even so far past caring that he wasn't trying to hide it anymore?  
  
However, the sight that greeted Aoi made him stop and blink. Kai was sitting at the edge of the bed, smiling brightly and...holding a small black cat.  
  
The drummer looked up and his smile only grew bigger, positively radiating and blinding at this point. "Aoi!" he exclaimed happily and gently placed the kitten on the bed. He jumped up and wrapped the other in a warm and tight hug.  
  
Aoi was still too confused to function, his hands only loosely on his lover's waist. Who did this cat belong to? Was Kai taking care of it for a few days for someone? And was he really playing with the cat instead of excitedly waiting for Aoi himself to return?  
  
He looked at the small creature suspiciously and with uncertainty. The kitten was licking one of its front paws, the perfect image of indifference. Aoi found that he didn't like that either. He couldn't help but examine and wonder about the little animal but it didn't show the least amount of interest in him at all?   
  
"Wanna tell me about that?" he finally asked the younger man.  
  
Kai nodded, smiling happily. "Yes! You see, I found him around here soon after you left. The poor thing was all alone and starving; I felt so bad for him that I took him to a vet. I was going to leave him to a shelter but...I wanted to keep him."  
  
Aoi blinked. His boyfriend seemed so cheerful and glad to have this little feline companion and, in spite of everything, the raven-haired loved seeing him full of joy. But he hadn't expected from their responsible leader to simply pick up and take care of a stray.  
  
"Does he have a name?" he merely asked.  
  
"Midnight. I was going to call him Aoi or Yuu because he's so much like you but I didn't want there to be any confusion. And I guess the fact that he reminds me of you so much is one of the reasons why I kept him."  
  
"W-what?" the raven demanded. "How is he like me? He's a cat!"  
  
"Well duh. But you see, he doesn't trust that easily - not that I blame him - and he can be grumpy sometimes. Plus he can get really annoyed if he doesn't get attention."  
  
As if to prove Kai's words right, the cat leapt off the bed shakily and walked towards him on his little squishy paws, rubbing his head against the drummer's leg. He spared a mean look towards Aoi before he carried on. Kai picked him up and held him in his arms, stroking the soft black fur.  
  
"Well," Aoi said darkly, "glad to see you have pleasant company. Maybe I should go."  
  
The drummer only smiled smugly at him, not ceasing the petting of the cat. What, did he really think Aoi was annoyed he wasn't getting as much attention? As if. He wasn't jealous of a cat. That was stupid. Totally. Yeah.  
  
Kai's hand left the black fur and found hair kissed by midnight. He pulled the rhythm guitarist into a kiss which the latter did not return. Not because the situation had bothered him or because he wished he was that damn cat. Not at all.  
  
And yet Kai didn't stop, only pressing further, his lips harder on Aoi's own until the guitarist found himself responding. Damn everything, he had missed the younger man so much that it almost hurt; and even though it was clear that the big softie loved Midnight, at the end of the day there was no doubt that he loved Aoi too.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Aoi knew that cats didn't like having someone's love forced upon them; they might take time to warm up to you and usually they were the ones that chose when they wanted to be petted.  
  
So the raven stayed away from Midnight for the most part. He enjoyed watching his lover as he fed and played with the small animal instead; the sight warmed his heart but there were times when he would snuggle next to Kai in order to get some petting himself.  
  
Despite his original suspicion and disapproval of the black cat, Aoi often found his hand running through the soft fur when he was cuddling with his boyfriend. Midnight didn't seem to mind; after the initial hesitation it became clear that he appreciated the extra attention.  
  
Of course, there was still the fact that the little feline devil wouldn't go anywhere near his feeding bowl if Aoi had been the one to fill it. And there was this one time the cat had come into the bathroom while Aoi was on his knees giving his lover a blowjob; had the damnable creature been distressed and worried by the sounds coming from the man who had picked him up or had he simply wanted attention? The incident had made Aoi grumpy for a while (until the drummer made it up to him in bed) and they always made sure to lock the doors whenever they did something of that nature.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
One day, Aoi was sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying a nice cup of coffee. The drummer had left to run some errands and the raven was willing away the time by thinking and sipping on his drink. He remembered when he used to do that by himself, when he would wake up and have no one to make and eat breakfast with (he had stopped skipping the first meal of the day thanks to Kai), when his only companion was his favourite acoustic guitar. And now, he had a loving and caring boyfriend that was the kindest soul he had ever met.  
  
A soft meow reminded him that it was no longer just the two of them. Not that he could exactly forget about that. The little guy had gone from someone who stole Kai's attention to a pet they both care about. It felt like a family in a weird way. Not that Aoi had ever said that to the younger man; he felt that it would sound too foolish.  
  
The raven was struck by a sudden idea. Even though the cat allowed him to pet him, he still wouldn't go to the man by himself. And Aoi wanted to change that. He wanted the little guy to come to him. He wanted the little guy to trust him.  
  
He got out of his seat softly so as not to startle the little creature and went in search of the cat food. He got his hand in the bag and grabbed a fistful of the crispy food. A part of him was anxious and he didn't want to entertain the thought that the cat would ignore him or reject him.  
  
He slowly kneeled and offered his open palm to the kitty. Midnight looked at the food and then at the face of the man offering it to him. Kai really had chosen a very apt name, given the black fur and the dark grey eyes. His dark as night tail showed that he was cautious but also interested.  
  
And then he moved towards the man. Aoi's heart almost skipped a beat. The cat began to eat right out of his open palm, leaving the man unable to move in his surprise and delight.  
  
When Midnight was done with the last bit of food, he did not move away. Instead, he placed his front paws on Aoi's knees and began to lick his hand. Aoi chuckled as he felt the cute toes on him and the rough tongue against his skin. He proceeded to gently scratch and stroke the kitten's head, appreciative purrs reaching his ears.  
  
And then there was the sound of someone clearing his throat. Aoi looked up and found his lover looking at man and cat happily and lovingly. The black cat didn't stop its show of affection and neither did the raven-haired man.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Aoi asked.  
  
"A while," Kai replied with a smile.  
  
The guitarist dared a small kiss on the top of the kitten's head and smiled as he heard more purring. He stood up and walked towards the drummer. He was pleasantly surprised and rather satisfied when Midnight did not hurry to Kai's side and instead remained where he was, closer to Aoi but also enjoying his own space and giving the two lovers a bit of privacy while still honoring them with his company.  
  
"Why didn't you speak up earlier?" Aoi wondered.  
  
"You both looked so pleased and at peace, I didn't want to disturb you. And...I liked watching you. You'd be a great father, you know."  
  
Aoi didn't open his mouth immediately because he knew the only thing he would achieve would be to stammer like an idiot. "You think so?" he finally asked when he trusted his voice enough. When Kai nodded, he added, "So would you... Wanna try?"  
  
The heartwarming expression on the drummer's face changed into a slight frown. "Aoi, baby...we're both men."  
  
The raven let out a sigh and noticed Midnight licking himself from the corner of his eye. His hands slowly trailed up Kai's arms until he wrapped his own arms around the younger man's shoulders. "I know, you idiot. I'm trying to tell you that I want your cock inside me. Now."  
  
And soon enough, behind the locked door of their bedroom, Aoi was doing some purring and mewling (and moaning and whimpering and gasping) of his own. 


End file.
